School sucksmost of the time
by Charlicious
Summary: So, I made Maddy slightly more ruled by the wolf to see what you thought. She's been sent to a boarding school to protect her from wild wolfbloods and finds a blonde haired boy there with beautiful blue eyes - another wolfblood. Rhydian/Maddy.


**School sucks...most of the time. *Yay new story!* **

I'm Maddy Smith a wolfblood who, on the last full moon before transforming for the first time, got attacked by a wild wolf meaning that I have been shipped off to some boarding school with humans to mask my sent or something.

Look, all I know is that my parents don't want me around anymore. Not like I liked being with them anyway - it was always 'responsibility' this and 'sensibility' that etc etc. Too many 'ibilities' for me to cope with!

Parents eh? Who'd have em?

Anyway, as I was saying, I've been sent to this remote place in the other side of the country where I am to spend the next 5 years of my life! It's not like I had a life back home or anything is it?

I'm sitting on the train now just looking out at the window at my territory disappearing out of view. Ironically, I've been sent away to keep me safe but I've never felt more in danger or dangerous for that matter. I feel like at any minute I could just jump right out of the human world and - BANG!

The train skids to a halt on the lines and the door slides open as an announcer tells us that we've arrived. Forgive me if I don't leap up and down with joy at the prospect of arriving at my latest prison. I've been told that this territory doesn't belong to any packs so I've managed to claim it as my own. I feel so grown up!

Reluctantly I pull myself out of my seat and into the taxi awaiting me outside the train station. You know those iconic movies where music starts to play as the main character drives up to a beautiful house which they soon learn to love? Yeah well this was nothing like that.

As the taxi rolled up outside the ivy covered house that I so lovingly happened to be placed in a sharp twist in my stomach made my fingers start to tingle. There was something...here.

After paying the driver and taking my suitcase I mooched over to the front entrance when I suddenly felt a pair of eyes locked onto me. I spun round fast enough to see a dark figure move into the shadows of the wood and a branch swing where it was hit.

Great. This place looks worse by the minute!

As I enter the grand hall light with fake candles I feel as though I've been led into a hunter's camp. Then I hear the chattering coming from my left so I decide to follow that instead of being the mysterious burglar who sneaks around the house.

"Um, hi" I mumble as I see about 18 pairs of eyes locked onto me. A girl with glasses and long red hair tied up into a plat walks towards me holding out an outstreached hand

"Hi, I'm Shannon and this is Tom, Jimi, Kay..." I kinda forgot to listen to the rest of her welcome speech as I picked up on a strange smell coming from the back. squelching of mud and the closing of a door...could this be the person I just saw? Has the wild wolfblood found me already? My mind swarms with questions as the 'thing' gets closer and closer until I finally see who it is.

A tall, blonde haired boy with piercing blue eyes that seem to bore into my soul strolls into he room with his eyes already focused on mine.

"Oh, and that's Rhydian...he usually spends the night out somewhere so don't be alarmed if he comes in at weird times"

Rhydian. He's a wolfblood too. This should be entertaining.

* * *

**AN: Well aren't you lucky! Two stories in one night! I'm sorry but this is all the luck you get tonight because I've got to turn my laptop off now to revise. Yay. :( **

**Also, this isn't really a T at the minute but I thought I should put it as one because there's going to be more teenage issues later and thought that there's no point in putting it down as a different rating if I intend it to change. If you want me to change the rating then please feel free to leave me a message. **

**Please faview and follow and I'll see you when I next update!**

**Love you guys! :D x**


End file.
